


Day One After Spock

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [37]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Broken Hearted McCoy, Cold Hearted Spock, Drabble, Drabbles, Hurting McCoy, M/M, Oblivious Spock, Relationship Problems, Sorrow, Vulcan Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy is stunned by Spock's behavior.





	Day One After Spock

He never knew he could hurt like this, not again. He had dared to trust, to put his heart on the line. He had gambled it all. And lost.

He never thought that Spock would betray him, but Spock had reverted back to his old behavior. His Vulcan heritage was too strong.

McCoy squeezed his eyes shut against the stinging tears. How could he take another breath? And another one after that? But he must. He must live and face life and pretend that all was well.

McCoy entered sickbay.

“Any new cases, Chapel?”

Day One After Spock had started.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
